Forever is a long time
by sadasfrig
Summary: Remus' life will always start at Hogwarts, whether it be his living life, or his afterlife. In which Remus finds his friends again after losing them all to death. Wolfstar! Hints of Jily! Angst, humor, and romance. Oneshot. Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review! Marauders centric.


**Okay I swear that my current stories are going to be finished. I don't even really have writer's block, as in I could very much so pick them back up if I was motivated. But, I'm not motivated when the things I create aren't getting very much attention, I guess. LOL that sounds so freaking stupid. Yeah, I am a silly gal, but seriously, if any of you want me to continue my stories, just review ;D**

 **anywho, this just popped in my head like five minutes ago, and i made myself sad. enjoy!**

 **((()))**

When Remus opened his eyes, the first thing he felt was the sensation of not feeling a single thing.

He didn't realize just how much pain he was always in until it disappeared. Suddenly, his back didn't ache, his muscles weren't sore, and the headache that he had grown used to had ceased to exist.

Finally, Remus could let out a sigh of release. The first sigh of relaxation since he was five years old.

The grass that met his back through his sweater-in fact, he hadn't seen this sweater in years, though it was his favorite-felt like a comfy, four-poster bed that had always felt more like home than his actual house ever did.

Quite frankly, Remus didn't want to move. He was terrified he might lose it. Until he remembered. Bright green lights flooding out of a wand pointed directly at him. And then, he woke up on the soft grass of...Hogwarts?

Realization hurriedly filled Remus' green eyes, making him shoot up from his spot on the grass. The only way he could be here, in the older, 1970s version of Hogwarts is if he's time-traveled, or died. Remus knew within himself that it was the latter.

This meant that he wouldn't be able to raise his son. But, in this new, wonderful place where one can barely feel bad things, Remus was patient to wait to see his son again. Teddy would have people on his side, always.

And then, a new thought entered his mind. Or, names, rather. Names of people he loved and were long gone, and had been gone for far too long. People who died before they were ever able to really start living.

James. Lily. Mom. Dad. Sirius.

His family, all of them, even if some were not through blood. Brothers and sisters for some, parents for others, but for one meant something entirely else.

Before he even knew it, Remus was running. Running toward the castle, towards the people he knew, without a doubt, were in there. Bursting through the huge, oak doors, Remus found himself in the Great Hall, and he almost felt like a first year again, as if he was seeing it for the first time.

Running, and running, and _running,_ Remus fled up the stairs, passed the paintings that all smiled and said hello pleasantly, but he did not respond, he couldn't, not when they were so _close._

The Fat Lady greeted him with a pleasant smile on her round face, not even bothering to ask him the password; she just swung open the frame, and Remus jumped through.

"Remus?"

There, sitting by the fire reading a book she _always had in her bag,_ Remus suddenly remembered, was a girl with fiery red hair and green eyes. The brightest witch of her year, his first friend, his consultant, his unknowingly therapist.

"Lily?" Remus' voice came out as a whisper, tears threatening to build in his eyes because he was overcome with how much he loved this girl. She was the closest thing he ever had to a sister.

Lily smiled widely, jumping up from her spot to envelope Remus in a warm, motherly hug. "We've missed you so much, Remus. It's just never been complete without you." Pulling away from him, Lily took in his appearance. "And you! You look so young! What are you now, sixteen? Seventeen?"

Lily looked younger, too, Remus realized. But, he couldn't focus on anything else other than _she was here._

"Is this real?" Remus asked her, begging for her to say yes.

Lily nodded. "Of course, Remus." She smiled again.

"Oh. Oh." Remus felt so whole, but there was still a large piece of him missing. "Where are they?"

"I do believe the boys are in the dorm." Lily let him go, allowing him to find _them._

With every step Remus took to his old dorm, his heart seemed to mold together. They were so close. He was running, again. Tears were now overflowing in his eyes. Excitement and nerves and love and happiness and everything in between filled his entire mind and soul.

The door that leads to them was now in his view. Running, and running, and then it was in front of him, and he stopped. He could hear something, no, someone _yelling_ from inside the room.

"Shit!"

"Christ, Sirius! What're you trying to do, kill us again?"

"Shut it, come help me put this fire out!"

Throwing the door open, Remus stared in utter awe and nostalgia as he watched James and Sirius try to put a fire out with the water spell, Augamenti. He had watched them put many, _many_ fires out, and he knew that that would never work for a fire that big.

Quickly, Remus pulled out his own wand, and muttered an extinguishing spell like he always had to when things got out of control.

Not turning around, the boys looked at each other.

"Wait-"

"Did you-"

"I didn't-

"Well then-"

"Who-"

"I remember who!"

"Moony?!"

"Remus?!"

James and Sirius whipped around hurriedly, both shouting his names at the same time. Quickly, they ran to him, not wasting time in attacking him with a hug.

"Guys," Remus realized he was crying. "I've missed you both. So much."

"You've always been the crier, Moony." James laughed as Sirius stepped on his toe purposely. "Hey!"

"Shut it, this is exactly what you did when I came back."

"Yeah," James let Remus and Sirius go. "I guess I'm a crier, too."

"You both look so young." Remus said this to them both, but he was really talking about Sirius. Once again, Sirius was the handsome, youthful, playful young lad he used to be. James hadn't really changed all that much, like Lily, but Remus figured this was equally as sad.

The last time Remus saw Sirius, though, he looked much older than he actually was. It was all in the eyes. While they had been a twinkling, warm grey, Azkaban turned them into a hard, cold, tortured slate color. Almost like a murky pond.

Sirius was Sirius again. The same Sirius Remus had fell hard for in their teenage days, and some of their adulthood.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Sirius smiled, eyes crinkling, mouth turning up slightly more in one corner than the other. Remus felt himself smiling even wider.

"It is. I just-I can't believe it, you know?"

"It's real. All of it is." James smiled at the two of his closest friends. "We'll be here forever, mates."

Forever is such a long time. But, Remus knew that this forever would be the life that none of them got to have, but all deserved. Not being so sure of anything else in his life, Remus was completely positive that this forever would be everything they had ever asked for.

"I'm going to go check on my Lily. She's been reading that book for too long, and I must save her." James told them jokingly as he stepped out of the dorm to go greet his wife. Sirius and Remus were left alone.

Sirius sighed a shaky sigh. "So, this is it, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is our great meet up. I just thought that there would be more fireworks." Sirius laughed, but the laugh didn't meet his eyes.

"What's wrong, Sirius? We're all together again. Isn't that enough?"

"Of course it's enough. It's more than enough." Sirius hesitantly grabbed Remus' hands. "But, ever since I got here, and had time to take it all in, all I could think about was..." He didn't finish.

"Think about what?"

"How everything would be. How we would find each other again. What would happen, how everything would happen. But, this seems a little, I don't know, not what I was expecting, I guess."

"Sorry to let you down." Remus told him, but they both knew it was a joke, so Sirius laughed.

"No, no. You haven't let me down at all. I just wish one thing would happen, though."

"And what is that?" Remus smiled at his friend who had always been a little more than just a friend. At one time, a boyfriend, lover, whatever you'd like to call it.

"We really do need the fireworks." Sirius grinned a bit sadly, releasing Remus' hands. "Unfortunately, I'm not a homewrecker, and I know you aren't either."

Before Sirius could officially walk away, Remus grabbed his shoulder gently. "Wait."

Hope seemed to fill Sirius' eyes for a split second. Remus held on to that tiny hope.

"She understands. We've-we've talked about it."

"Oh." Sirius seemed surprised. "So she understands, what, exactly?"

"Don't make me say it, you git." Remus smiled. _Man, he just can't stop smiling, can he?_

"So, what I'm getting at, is that Tonks would completely understand why I should kiss you?"

"It would seem so, yes."

"Well," Sirius reached up to hold Remus' cheek. No more did scars cover it, or anywhere else for that matter. "I'll just have to take your word for it."

Their lips met, and all they could both think about was _how much I missed this._ This being Sirius' hands on his cheeks, Remus' hands in his hair, the way their bodies lined up perfectly with one another. Remus' lips, Sirius' lips. First, second, and third year, when they used to send each other longing stares without the other knowing. Fourth year, their first kiss, which was totally unplanned, but felt so warm. Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh year, when they were quickly and slowly falling in love with every little thing about each other. After Hogwarts, living in Sirius' flat together as they were totally and hopelessly in love. Finding each other again after twelve years of constant worries and guilt and burdens and pain. Building a friendship instead of choosing to go back to what they once had, which was this, utterly and completely this. _This._

And, contrary to what Sirius said prior, Remus believed there was fireworks going off in that moment.

((()))

 **Oh man. Oh boy. I love this LOL. Review pls. :")**


End file.
